My First Love
by Seraphine Classical
Summary: That fateful summer, I fell in love. It was my first love and maybe, my last. It was an unforgettable love. I can still remember that pair of crimson eyes...


DISCIALMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice

OOOOO

That summer, I fell in love. It was my first love and maybe, my last...

"Mikan! Go and unpack your bags in your room," my mother shouted at me. "Yes," I sighed.

After unpacking my bags, I went to the dining room where my mother told me to wait for her. I looked around. I was in my grandfather's house.

I sat down on the dining chair. I have not been to the dining room for almost 10 years.

The last time I had been here was when I was 8 years old.

It changed drastically.

The once cracked walls has become whitewashed and clean. The old grandfather clock has been replaced by a newly polished wall clock. The fireplace transformed into a large painting of mountains.

"Here, this way," I could here voices heading to the dining room. The door opened and my mother entered with my grandfather and a man, a complete stranger to me.

"Mikan, let me introduce, this is Izumi Yukihara. From now on, he's your stepfather, or rather, I'd prefer if you treat him as your own father," my mother smiled at me.

I stared at my mother and for a few seconds, time stopped. When I took in what my mother just said, I widened my eyes and I felt my whole body become as cold as ice. I could feel my whole body shaking. "Wha?! But, but. You. Mom, you... you never told me about having a stepfather...or about him!" I stuttered, unable to accept the truth.

My mother sighed. "I am sorry, Mikan, I thought that you would gladly accept him since you accepted your real father's death as well."

I slammed the dining table with both hands and stood up. It was too sudden. My mind was in a whirl. It felt as if my whole body was drowned in water.

I couldn't accept the fact that my mother threw my dead father to one side and fell in love with someone else.

Although my real father died before I was born, it doesn't mean that I needed a father. When I was five, my mother told me about my real father and I accepted his death.

I looked up at the trio. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I ran out. "Mikan!" my grandfather and my mother called.

I didn't care, I ran out of the dining room, I ran out of the house, I ran out of the front garden, towards the riverside.

Of course, anyone would think that I am acting too dramatically. However, towards someone I have never met, towards someone I have never known, and told about him becoming a part of my family? Told about him being related to me? Told about me having new cousins and changing my first name, Sakura, into Yukihira, whatever that is. Someone I have never met? These long 18 years without a father and suddenly someone else appeared as my father by my side? I could never accept that. Never in my whole life.

I stopped running when I realized that I have reacher the riverbank. I felt tears welling up. I blinked it away. Lying down on the lush green grass, I could feel the gentle breeze caressing my whole body.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" an unfamiliar voice asked and I could hear foot steps coming to my side. I turned my head towards the voice. I looked up and the first thing I saw was crimson. Crimson eyes. "None of your business," I turned my head away.

"Purple hair plus crimson eyes, huh? Almost like a vampire," I thought.

The stranger sat down beside me and closed his eyes to take in the gentle breeze. "A family quarrel?" he guessed. I eyed him suspiciously. "None of your business," I snapped. Suddenly, realization hit me. I sat up. "How did you know it was a family problem?" I narrowed my eyes. "None of your business," he shot back the same sentence at me.

"Well... Yeah, a family quarrel," I finally relented. I just felt that I needed to let the anger and frustration out of me. "What happened?" he asked, looking nonchalant. "My mother introduced a man, a complete stranger to me, as my new father, replacing my dead father," I told the crimson eyed stranger in a short sentence.

"So you ran here?" he turned to look at me.

"Yeah, so what?" I retorted.

"Humph, childish," he muttered. I glared at him and stood up, "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing, just thought that you are a child running away from a hungry wolf," he yawned and lied down.

I couldn't contain my anger and frustration any longer. First, a new father, now, another stranger appeared and seemed to poke his nose into my business.

"Well, I bet if it was you, you would do the same! I just couldn't accept the fact that a new father appeared by my side and my mother seemed to throw my blood related father aside. My stepfather is a complete stranger to me whom I have never met or even talked to! I also don't even know anything about that so-called stepfather and he seems calm about having me as his stepdaughter. While my mother never thought about how I would feel having a new father and she just simply smiled at me as it was nothing!" I blurted out everything in my mind. I calmed down and tried to catch my breath.

"Feeling better?" he smirked and opened his eyes.

I placed my hand on my chest and blinked. Surprisingly, my chest feel much more lighter and more relaxed than before. "You're right..." I murmured.

After a few seconds passed for me to catch my breath, I smiled at him, the stranger, "Yep, thank you."

"My name is Mikan Sakura. You can call me Mikan, considering the fact that you made me feel better," I smiled again. "Natsume Hyuuga. Just call me Natsume," he sat up and added, "Polkadots."

I blinked, what? Then, I suddenly realised that he was lying down just now and I was standing up. "Per..." I said in a small voice. "What? Can't hear you," he said. "PERVERT!" I screamed.

He covered his ears in disgust and said, "Wow, your voice it's unexpectedly loud."

My face was bright red and anger was boiling inside of me.

"Humph." I simply turned and walked towards my grandfather's house.

"Bye," I heard him say.

"Time to settle family business," I thought.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Mom!" I cried as I slammed the dining hall door open. The trio, including my grandfather and my stepfather was sitting around the table with hands put together, clenched.

"I shall accept the fact that he is my stepfather. However, I am not going to call him Dad or Father. Just Yukihara. And I don't think I am going to accept him as my real father for the rest of my life. Because I am not going to throw my dead father aside. I only acknowledge my dead father as my real father, even though I have never met him," I listed out the conditions for accepting Yukihara.

"Oh, thank you!" my mom and stepfather chorused and sprang forward to hug me. "I knew that my Mikan would eventually accept Izumi!" my mother cried.

"Thank you for accepting me!" Yukihara smiled at me and talked to me for the first time.

Here, my new life begins.

OOOOOOOOOO

3 weeks later, when school was starting, my mom decided to live in my grandfather's house since our house was far too small. Therefore, I had to change schools and say goodbye to my old school friends.

Everyday, my life remains the same. Except for the fact that I have a father then. Yukihara treats me well. He is very cheery and ...dramatic. Even though his attitude is good, I can't accept him as my father. I was also angry at the fact that he became used to us very easily and started calling me Mikan. I always thought that he stole my real father's place away. Thus, I couldn't accept him, even as a part of my family.

And the stranger, Natsume, I haven't seen him since then. Even though I went to the the riverbank everyday after school, I haven't seen even half of him.

That day, when I reached the riverbank, I saw Natsume sitting there. Joyfully, I called out,"Natsume!"

He turned around and said,"Hey, Polka."

The corner of my mouth twitched. "Would you might not calling me Polka?" I asked, my voice low as I put down my school bag beside me. "Why? Polka?" He asked sarcastically.

I sighed.

"How old are you?" I changed the subject. At that question, Natsume's face changed. "None of your business," he muttered.

I cocked my head to one side. Looking at Natsume's face, I decided not to go on.

Again, I changed the subject. I smiled at Natsume, "Say say, Natsume, do you have a girlfriend?"

Upon hearing that, he smirked, "Why? Jealous?" A vein popped out on my temples. "Tell me why I should be jealous?" I asked, annoyed. "Because you love me?" Natsume said sarcastically. "So, tell me why I love you?" This was getting ridiculous. I mean, I have only met him for one day and he assumed that I would fall for him? I just asked him if he had a girlfriend because it was the first thing that came into my mind and I just wanted to brighten up the atmosphere.

"Because I am handsome," he smirked and he put his hand under his chin. I rolled my eyeballs. "Handsome to the point that only a pig would fall for you," I sighed and I sat down beside him.

"Ohhh, you are jealous that I am handsome?" he snickered. "Yeah yeah, I am jealous. You win. And why are we talking about this anyway?" I sighed, again.

"Because you started it," he smirked. "Oh, and how did I start it?" I asked. "You asked me whether if I had a girlfriend. Dumbo," he answered. "Yeah right, I am dumb," I said, my voice filled with sarcasm.

"I am going home, this is pointless," I sighed, yet again. I stood up and lifted up my bag, preparing to go.

"So, you just came to ask me whether if I had a girlfriend?" he smirked. "God, how many times has he smirked already?" I thought and glared at him before walking away.

The next day, I found him sitting by the riverbank again.

"Yo," he said when he saw me. "Hey," I replied. "So, you are starting to come here everyday? Natsume?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yep, I have practically nothing to do," he sighed. "Wow, did the oh-so-great Natsume just sigh? I am not hearing things, am I?" I giggled.

"Shut up," I saw Natsume blush for the first time. When I saw that, I blushed as well. Natsume really looked cute when he blushes.

From then on, I came to the riverbank everyday to meet Natsume. I had no idea why he talked to me when he had no business with me. I had no idea why he chatted with me or why he knew about my family. This greatly confused me but I didn't dare to ask him.

OOOOOOOOOO

At home, I continued to call my stepfather Yukihara. My mother hasn't been feeling well at that time and she keep having hiccups and headaches. My stepfather was worried about my mother and took her to the doctor, but the doctor said that it was nothing, just a bit of cold. However, my mother didn't recover.

I became worried as well and wondered if something happened with her.

OOOOOOOOOO

That day, I went to the riverbank as usual. Natsume was there, of course, but something seemed different about him. His face was streaked with a trace of worry, while his eyes looked worried as well. It has already been more than 9 weeks since I came to know him. Normally, he looked nonchalant.

However, when I asked him what happened, he said nothing. "Also, there is something strange about me recently," I thought.

"Cat got your tongue?" I tried to cheer him up. "As if," he muttered. "Why can't you tell me what happened?" I nudged his elbow. "Shut your mouth up!" he raised his voice and shoved my arm away. "Humph, childish," I murmured.

After a while, he finally turned to me. "Sorry about just now, I was thinking about something," he said, then he half smiled at me. I blushed. This was the part strange about me, whenever I am beside Natsume, I could feel my heart beating faster. When he smiles, I could feel blood creeping up my cheeks and lighting it up in a bright red. Maybe this was what they call 'love'.

Natsume raised his eyebrows and asked, "How is your relationship with your stepfather recently?"

My face fell. I could feel my heart turning into stone. "I dislike him. But not to the point where I hate him. He filled my dead father's place in the family and my mother's heart. Even grandfather talks to him like he was his own son. I really do dislike that point. My cousins also acknowledge him. I am the only one who doesn't acknowledge him," I answered.

I could feel my heart breaking into pieces. I mean, Yukihara wasn't even blood related to me, or rather, my whole family. He was able to do something my dead father wasn't able to. And he acts happy-go-lucky as if he was really a part of my family.

I could also tell that my mother replaced my dead father with him. She looks as if he wasn't dead in the first place. Of course, anyone would think that I have never seen my dead father before, so why love him so much?

This was because the reason he died was because of me and my mom. That day, when my pregnant mother was crossing the road, he saved us from an incoming car. Of course, he suffered heavy injuries, but when my mother was about to give birth to me, he insisted on going to look for her despite the fact that his injuries did not heal. That was when he died. He was in the same hospital as my mom. The elevator was slow and my father was only one storey above the surgery room. He was in a hurry to see me and my mom. Thus, he died when he fell down the stairs.

My grandfather told me what happened to my father.

Even though he is dead, he is still my father and no one can replace him.

"So you still dislike your stepfather and have not come to like him?" Natsume sighed and played with a clover.

I nodded my head and hugged my knees.

"You know, I love you," he said suddenly. I turned my head sharply towards him, "What?"

"You know, in a best friend way," he added and then smirked. "Expecting something?"

I pouted and sighed. "As if."

"Let's play tag!" I suggested. "Huh? Are you a baby?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Can't you take a joke?" I complained. "Nope, I am a cold-blood animal," he snickered.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"You should go back," he said suddenly. "Why?" I asked him.

Natsume kept quiet.

"Fine fine," I go up and patted the dirt on my pants away. "Bye." I said

"Bye," he replied.

That was the last time we chatted together.

OOOOOOOOOO

The moment I got home, thunder flashed and it started raining.

I was confused. "How did he know that it was gonna rain?" I wondered.

"Welcome back, Mikan," I spun around and saw my stepfather beaming at me.

I glared at him and walked away, towards my room.

"Mikan," my mom called my name. I turned my head around and saw my mom beside Yukihara.

"What?" I asked.

"We're moving back to our own house! I am pregnant!" my mom squealed.

The moment I heard the word 'pregnant', time froze. I saw my mother beaming along with my Stepfather. I slowly turned my whole body around. "What?" I whispered. "I said I am pregnant!" My mom repeated and continued grinning.

When realization hit me, I couldn't utter a word. I couldn't take it. My heart was felt as if it was drowned in eternal darkness. First, a new father, now, a new sibling. Tears welled up in my eyes. This was reality. I just realized how much I love Natsume. And now we are going to separate. Furthermore, my mother is pregnant with a man whom I dislike.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I ran out of the house. I couldn't hear my mom and Yukihara calling my name. I couldn't feel the raindrops pattering against my skin. I couldn't do anything about the fact that my mom was pregnant. I couldn't do anything about my mother betraying my dead father. I couldn't do anything about my mom forgetting about my dead father. All I could do was run, run away from reality, run away from home.

My mom might forget about me and leave me alone as well of the child in her stomach was born. I didn't know where I was going. I could only follow where my foot was taking me.

After running for ten minutes, I stopped. I looked up, I was by the was flashing above, raindrops wetting my clothes. Really, reality was cruel, life was never fair.

I calmed down a bit. I could see a shadow lingering by the riverbank.

"Natsume!" I shouted straight away. I never mistook Natsume, I knew that it was him. I ran towards him. The moment I reached him, I hugged him fiercely.

I didn't care about the surprised look on his face, I didn't care about why he was still by the riverbank. All I wanted was him to comfort me.

"Mikan?!" Natsume was clearly surprised.

"I love you, Natsume." I confessed. "Take me away. I don't want to stay here any longer!" I cried. "I love you as a man, Natsume. Take me away, anywhere, please! I beg you!" I cried again.

"Mi..." Natsume was about to say something.

"MIKAN, MIKAN!" I heard my mom and Yukihara running towards me and calling my name. I let Natsume go and saw my parents nearing me.

I turned to Natsume. "Quick, quick take me and run!" I shook his hand violently.

"Sorry, Mikan. I sorry, I can't do that. I am sorry. Please get along well with your new father, this is my only request," Natsume smiled, a sad smile. A smile filled with regret.

"Bye bye, Mikan, forever," Natsume pushed me away gently.

"Mikan," my mom reached me and held my hand tightly through the raindrops, I could see some streaks of white hair on my mom's head. "I am sorry, Mikan, I didn't think about your feelings, sorry." My mom and Yukihara apologized.

I looked back at Natsume. He seemed to stand further away.

"Mom, it's ok, I understand. Let's talk at home," I finally understood something.

"Mom, what about my friend over there?" I pointed to Natsume.

Mom looked at the direction where I was pointing. "There is no one there, Mikan," my mother said.

Yukihara asked, "I don't see your friend, Mikan."

"But he's there!" I protested. Natsume was only standing a few meters away from us, I could see him clearly, so why can't they?

"Now, let's go home, dear, you are going to catch a cold." my mom patted me on my shoulder.

"But..bu," I had no time for explanation. I was pulled away.

"Bye, Mikan, forever." Natsume's voice echoed in my head. "Why, why? I don't understand. Is this a coincidence? Why say bye when I am going back to my own house? I can come back next summer. So why say bye? We've only met for three months!" I thought desperately.

This was too confusing. I mean, he was with me and suddenly disappears without saying goodbye? If I hadn't come during that rainy day, would you still be here? Would you greet me the next day normally?

However, that rainy and stormy day was the last day I ever saw him, Natsume. The very next day, I packed my things and headed to my own house with my parents.

OOOOOOOOOO

Several weeks later...

"Mom, I am bored, can you give me something to do?" I was lying on the sofa, with nothing to do. My mom, who was busy with cleaning the house, took a book off the shelf and threw it towards me. "Here, lazybones, why can't you help me with house chores? Your father is always busy with work. So be a bit more helpful," my mother nagged at me again.

I sighed and opened the book. Then, I realised it was a photo album of my mom.

As I flipped the page, I saw Natsume standing beside my mom. I was surprised. My eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped. I mean, why is Natsume here? I thought that he was just someone who lived near my house, does he know my mom?

"Mom, mom!" I called. My mother came running. "Who is this?" I asked.

"Oh, he is your dead father, also your real father related by blood," my mom answered, but she seems sad.

I gasped. "H,he, he has crimson eyes, and... And dark purple hair, ri, right?" I stuttered.

"Can't you see that? It's obvious, it's not as if the picture is colorless," my mom shook her head.

Tears welled up in my eyes but my mom didn't notice it. "He is dead, right? Really dead right?" I asked again and again.

"Yes," my mother sighed and her face darkened. She didn't want to mention it. She didn't want to recall it either. How my real father died, I mean.

That summer, I fell in love. That summer, I had my first love, and maybe, my last. That fateful summer, I met my real father. That summer, the summer that I could never forgot.

Maybe, I fell in love at first sight. Maybe, I fell in love along the way. Either way, I fell in love.

Natsume might have appeared before me for some reason. I didn't care.

Because that was the summer I fell in love. Because that was the summer I fell in love with Natsume. I could never forget that summer.

This tells a story of my first love.

That summer, I fell in love with my father.


End file.
